No Luck
by left4dead321
Summary: Being left behind is one thing but being left behind with total wimps is another.Can everybody survive or will they all die.OCXKonata and slight OCxMiyuki
1. Chapter 1

"God I hate these damn werewolves!" A dark haired boy said while shooting a few zombies while his new four comrades or team in lower terms were still panicking. These girls won't survive without me. The dark haired boy thought as he shoot nearby zombies by the abandon church. Close by there were four other survivors."Goddammit Bill where is the damn church we should of been there by now!" Francis complained yet again about Bill's plan."Hey Francis speak up your voice got muffled by your head being so far up your ass!" Bill insulted Francis yet again before he heard distant gun firing."Hey there's other survivors!" Louis said in his usual cheery way."Come one let's follow it!" Zoey said before her team and her ran towards the gun they got to the location of the fire only to see a dark haired boy and four other girls. A smoker then grabbed the dark haired boy."Oh crap I hate these damn breeds of werewolves!" The male said before Bill shot the smoker's tongue."Hey thanks for saving my ass!" The male said."No problem son I'm Bill,that's Zoey,Louise,and Francis." Bill said while pointing at his teammates."I'm Anthony Samson." The boy said before looking towards his team. "You four got names?" Anthony asked hoping to get a response. The shortest girl with blue hair walked towards Anthony."I'm Konata Izumi." The small girl said grabbing a rifle that was on the ground. The one with the long pink hair girl walked next to Konata."I'm Miyuki Takura nice to meet you all." She said in a polite tone while grabbing a machine gun. The girl with long purple hair walked up to her friends with her sister holding her hand. "I'm Kagami hiiragi and that's my little sister Tsukasa." Kagami said as she picked up a shotgun."Hey little girl your going to need a gun." Anthony said handing her a pistol."But I'm nervous about killing." Tsukasa said through a single tear."Listen kid it's them or us." Bill said not helping Tsukasa that much."Bill that's not helping!" Zoey said noticing Tsukasa cry more. "Yeah Bill you need to threaten her like when we don't listen to you!" Francis said before getting hit by Louis."Francis we could deal with your bull shit later but not now!" Louis said before he realized what he just did."Thank you Louis...Tsukasa was it look I know it's hard but let's just say that their in misery and since there isn't a cure we have to end their pain." Zoey said calming Tsukasa."Where are you four going?" Kagami and Anthony asked at the same time."Well were going to the safe room in that abandon church but other then that we're looking for an evacuation station." Bill said while pointing at the church."Well why don't we work together would be easier for all of us." Miyuki suggested getting a lot of positive responses from most of the team."I hate unfamiliar faces!" Francis said before Anthony said his comment."I hate crowds!" Anthony said before the whole group glared at them."Great now there's another Francis!" Zoey said noticing how the two seem to act a like."Oh my god you hate stuff too?" Francis asked excited."Pretty much." Anthony responded."What about these vampires? Francis asked still excited."Holy shit there vampires I thought they were werewolves!" Anthony said surprised."Hey will you two stop talking we have leave before any more of those things come back." Kagami said as the rest of the group followed her towards the church.

"Better safe than sorry better safe than who's there?" The crazy church asked."Excuse me but can we come in?" Miyuki asked in a sweet tone."No my safe house you stay the hell out!" The crazy church guy said."Miyuki he ain't letting us in if you ask him politely we have have to threaten him!" Anthony said while patting Miyuki's shoulder."Finally someone who sees my point of view!" Francis said unusually cheery."Okay let me introduce ourselves I'm Anthony,That's polite Miyuki,Shes the otaku Konata,The novel reader Kagami,There's also sweet Tsukasa,That has to be my cousin Louis,My aunt Zoey,That's Grandpa Bill,And my Uncle Francis now open the damn door!" Anthony said pissed."You lied last time I trusted you and you lied!" The crazy church guy said."Son were as human as it gets." Bill said."Human okay here's a test!"The bells started to ring."Asshole after this is over I'm going to kill you!" Anthony and Francis said at the same time. Soon the whole place was surrounded by zombies the whole team fought with determination,then a hunter pounced Konata."Ah someone get it off of me!" Konata yelled as the hunter clawed at her flesh."Get the hell off of her!" Anthony said shooting the little bastard."Are you okay?" Anthony asked helping Konata up."Yeah thanks for the help."Konata said before going back to the fight. Soon all the zombies were gone."I'm going to kill that bastard." Francis said while the whole team was healing. The church guy started to growl and when Anthony opened the door he was pounced."Holy shit what the hell just happened ow!" Anthony said before Louis shot the hunter."Thanks Louis that was close." Anthony said with true gratitude."No problem cousin." Louis said in a sarcastic tone."Okay we're done chatting let's get in the safe house."Bill said while entering the safe house. Everybody got into the safe house and decided to sleep there for the night."So how did you all meet?" Zoey asked Anthony and the four other girls. "Well my bus crashed because the driver turned into a zombie and then I just met those four moments after."Anthony explained his part of the story."Our plain crashed when we were going back to Japan." Kagami said explaining their side of the story. After the conversation everybody went to sleep except Anthony. Wow when you think life just turn to hell you always find a angel there to guide you. Anthony thought as he glance at Konata,he fell asleep moments after. What a cute couple those two would make. Francis thought as he went back to sleep.


	2. Boat Finale and Flirting sort of

"Okay guys are you ready?" Bill asked reloading his M16."Keep your beard on Bill I'm coming!" Francis said after he was done healing."You should respect your elders." Miyuki said as she grabbed a new rifle."I hate respecting people."Francis said in his usual harsh tone."I hate people period." Anthony said making Francis smile."Oh my god their multiplying!" Louis said fearing another Francis in the team. "Will you two just shut up!" Kagami said in a pissed tone."Hey Anthony you know what else I hate." Francis said annoyed."What else do you hate."Anthony asked."I hate smart ass little girls." Francis said mocking Kagami."Can we just leave please." Tsukasa said annoyed with all the fighting."I agree with Tsukasa let's just leave." Zoey said. The survivors left the old safe room towards the boat house where an evacuation station was rumoured to be.

"I hear a witch lights off." Zoey said while turning off here lights."What's a witch?" Tsukasa asked feeling she would regret it."A witch is a special infected that if you startle her she will kill you with her sharp claws." Bill said turning off his flash light."What startles her?" Miyuki asked scared."Shooting,touching,light in her eyes,and loud noises." Louis said informing the new survivors."I ain't afraid of some bitch on a damn period!" Anthony said cocking his shotgun."Trust me Anthony you probably wouldn't want to startle her." Francis said turning off his flash light. The whole group located the witch."Sh everybody there's the witch." Louis said before sneaking past the witch. Everybody past her without any problems except Konata because she fell on the witch."Konata move!" Anthony said as he took the witch's attack pinning him to the ground."Dammit kid don't act like a damn hero!" Bill said shooting the witch in her head killing her."Thanks Bill." Anthony said as Miyuki picked him up."Anthony are you okay?" Miyuki asked as Anthony dust himself off."I'm fine thanks for helping me up." Anthony said noticing how jealous Konata looked."Okay if were done screwing around I say we get to the damn boat house." Francis said walking ahead of the group.

"So what are the others called?" Tsukasa asked still afraid of every corner."Well the fat asses are called boomers." Louis said while shooting two or three common infected."The ones with long tongues are called smokers." Bill said lighting a cigarette and taking in the dangerous chemicals within it."Smoker!" Anthony and Francis said pointing at Bill."Shut up you two before a smoker actually comes." Bill said pissed at the two jackasses."You guys know what a witch is and you know the hunter but there's another one called the tank it's like a zombie that took steroids." Zoey said before hearing a hunter. "Another on of those hooded bastards?" Anthony asked not use to the strange noises yet. The hunter pounced Kagami ripping her flesh piece by piece."Some one help me!" Kagami yelled being attacked. Louis shot the hunter in the head killing it."Hey purple hair stop screwing around and get up!" Anthony said helping her up. Konata was jealous she notice a smoker near by and decided to get caught by the tongue."Please some one help me!" Konata screamed Tsukasa came running towards her."I'll help!" Tsukasa said pointing the gun at the tongue."No not you get Anthony!" Konata semi whispered to Tsukasa."Ah what the hell are you two trying to prove?" Bill said shooting the tongue."Ow can someone help me up?" Konata asked lying to her team."Come on get up now or else." Anthony said noticing Konata smiling while he picked her up. The survivors continued their way towards the boat house.

Anthony stopped while the others walked ahead of him."Damn shoestrings!" Anthony said as he tied his shoelaces. A tank appeared behind Anthony and punched him into a tree."Anthony!" Francis and Konata said after the team learned the presence of the tank."How did that thing sneak up on me?" Anthony asked nearly dead."This is bad here let me oh crap." Francis said as he realized he already used his health kit."Here you got to heal." Konata said as she used her health kit on him."Thanks now let's kill that son of a bitch!" Anthony said as he got grabbing his shotgun. The whole group of survivors teamed up on the tank killing it within minutes."Was that the tank?" Miyuki asked breathing hard."Yep that was a tank,Anthony you alright?" Bill asked the eighteen year old."I feel like crap but I'll manage thanks." Anthony said while reloading his shotgun."Now that was intense." Kagami said while sighing."Anybody besides Anthony got hurt?" Tsukasa said holding a med whole group shacked their heads no."Next time be more careful Anthony you could have died." Louis said a little nervous about his new friend."I'm fine now can we continue before a boomer,or a hunter comes by." Anthony said feeling scared but didn't want his team to know.

"Finally the damn boat house." Zoey said shooting four common infected."Attention if there is anyone there that is human?" The boat owner ask from a radio."Attention boat owner we are the cops I command you to pick us up!" Francis said while the whole group rolled their eyes."Okay I'll be there in five minutes." The boat owner said ending the conversation."Here they come everybody get ready!" Bill said before the boat house was surrounded by boat came by the dock."Everybody get to the damn boat!" Francis said as he got to the was captured by the smoker's tongue."Are we going to really leave one of our own behind?" Louis asked getting nervous."Hell no no one left behind!" Anthony said as he shot the tongue realising Tsukasa,she made it on the last minute."We made it!" Miyuki said as she hugged her three friends."I hate boats." Francis said ruining the moment completely."I hate the water." Anthony said mimicking Francis."Is there anything you two don't hate?" Bill asked in a sarcastic tone."You know what I don't hate I don't hate vest." Francis said putting on a cocky smile."I like shotguns." Anthony said reloading his shotgun. "Is that the only thing you like Anthony?" Konata asked getting uncomfortably close."Konata what are you doing to Anthony?" Miyuki asked feeling a bit jealous."Ah young love." Bill said being sarcastically again."Will you guys can it!" Anthony said remembering how his previous relation ships screwed him."That explains why Kona-Chan wanted Anthony's help when she was attacked by the smoker." Tsukasa said making Anthony and Konata blush."And why Konata looked jealous towards Miyuki when she helped Anthony up." Kagami said joining in the fun."Okay guys cut it out or I'll friendly fire all of your asses!" Francis said pointing a shotgun at the group."Okay Francis settle down jeez why do you get protective over a kid?" Louis asked wondering why Francis was acting different."Okay he's like a little brother what." Francis said getting defensive."Okay guys we had our fun let's just stop and rest." Zoey said laying on the boat. The whole group of survivors went to sleep on the boat's deck."My my cute little psychopath." Konata said while snuggling next to Anthony and falling asleep.

The Survivors have escaped.


	3. Dead Air,and a confession

It was still early in the morning and everyone was asleep except for Miyuki and Konata who were both snuggling against Anthony."Konata do you really like Anthony?" Miyuki asked hoping it was all a joke."Yeah I believe I do." Konata said not knowing why she liked the dark haired boy."I hope you two will be happy together." Miyuki said before she got up from Anthony's left side."Wait Miyuki if I could convince Anthony to enter a three way marriage then we'll both be happy." Konata said as she walked towards her tall friend."Thank you Konata let's go back to sleep." Miyuki said before the two went back sleep in Anthony's arms."What are those two doing?" Kagami asked her sleepy sister."I think they're showing Anthony their love." Tsukasa said before nodding asleep. Kagami went back to sleep annoyed at her friends for flirting with a complete jackass. Hours have passed and the rest of the team woke up except Anthony."What's this aw a little love nest." Louis said snickering at the three who were asleep."I knew that those three had a thing for each over." Zoey said poking Miyuki on the shoulder."Do they honestly think now is a good time to do this shit?" Kagami asked sarcastically before shaking Konata awake."Ah Kagami why did you have to wake me from my slumber?" Konata asked holding on to Anthony's arm."Miyuki wake up now...Miyuki wakey wakey." Tsukasa said before Miyuki woke up."Good morning Tsukasa,Good morning everybody." Miyuki said as she dusted off her school uniform."Miyuki everybody woke us up to ruin our sweet time with Anthony!" Konata said waking Anthony up with all all the snuggling."Ah what the hell?" Anthony said getting straight up from his sleeping place."Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Konata asked grabbing Anthony's leg."Oh my poor Anthony your cranky aren't you." Miyuki said hugging Anthony from behind."Okay you three no hanky panky during the damn zombie apocalypse." Bill said as he reloaded his M16 having a bad feeling in his stomach."It's not me it's them they're doing this bull shit!" Anthony said as the two girls let go of his body."I'm sorry Anthony I didn't mean to make you mad." Miyuki said as a frown formed on her face."I'm sorry too I didn't want you angry I wanted you happy." Konata said frowning."Don't say sorry there isn't a reason why you two should." Anthony said hating his guilty conscience."Aw now that's how a ladies man does it!" Francis said grinning at the young survivors."Okay I think were done mocking those three." Louis said as Anthony's face flustered."Okay this is your stop!" The boat owner said as he kicked the survivors off his boat."Dammit to hell stupid boat owner." Louis said as he grabbed a rifle."Well now what?" Zoey asked in a sad tone."I hate boat owner!" Francis said as he looked at the retreating boat."I hate ass holes who lie during a damn zombie apocalypse!" Anthony said as he reloaded his shotgun.

The survivors were scouting the greenroom while thinking of a way to escape this hell on earth when a military airplane passed by."I got it we'll leave by a plane!" Bill said getting excited about leaving. The group didn't seem to mind since there wasn't anything else they can't do."Okay Bill that sounds like a wonderful idea." Miyuki said grabbing a rifle off the table."Why are you being so nice young lady?" Bill asked getting suspicious with Miyuki thinking she'll double cross the whole team."I was taught to respect my elders." Miyuki said answering Bill's question."What did you think she was trying to do Bill? Kagami question the old man suspecting he was just another pervert."I just thought she would betray us since she was being nice...blame my old war days for making me paranoid." Bill said as he left the greenhouse."Onii-Chan I think you should apologize to Bill." Tsukasa said reloading her pistol. "I hate greenhouses." Francis said as he left the greenhouse."I hate walking all the goddamn time Anthony said walking out of the greenhouse."I'm getting sick of those two." Kagami said as she watched her two friends going gaga over the jackass."Now Onii-Chan be nice I'm sure after some time both of you will get along." Tsukasa said while exiting the greenhouse with her friends.

The survivors made it half way across the city of New burg feet away from the safe house."Okay we passed through the green house now were headed to the safe house in Harbor View Hotel." Zoey said getting tired of all the walking."Thanks for the reminder Zoey." Louis said as he reloaded his new rifle."Now none of you start slacking on me!" Bill said making sure his team wasn't getting soft."I hear a witch." Francis said getting a huge grin on his face."Another one really how many are there?" Anthony asked noticing all the special infected look a like."I notice they all resembled each other." Miyuki said as the crying girl was located."I hate this Onii-Chan I want to go home." Tsukasa said as she cried in her shirt."It's okay Tsukasa I'll protect you." Kagami said patting her back."I'm going to bag this one." Konata said as she crept closer to the crying girl."Konata stop remember what happened last time." Anthony said as he grabbed her shoulder."Okay Anthony I won't kill her." Konata said giving up completely."Boom head-shot!" Louis said as he killed the witch with one shot."Dammit Louis you could of died you lucky son of a bitch!" Bill said amazed on how Louis shooting got better. "Okay guys if were done messing around I say we get to the safe house."Zoey said getting tired of running through the crappy city. A smoker appeared on one of the buildings near the survivors and grabbed Tsukasa."Help someone help me!" The purple haired girl screamed."Tsukasa I'm coming!" Kagami said as she got pounce by the hunter."Dammit to hell do we have to go through this?" Anthony said before shooting the smoker's tongue and the hunter's head."You need to be careful these thing will kill you the second they get the chance." Bill said as he picked up Kagami."Onii-Chan are you alright?" Tsukasa asked her bleeding sister."I think so." Kagami said clearly in pain."Here you need to heal." Zoey said as she healed Kagami. The survivors made it to the safe house in Harbor View Hotel,they decided to spend the night there.

"Okay if we're going to sleep here tonight then some one has to keep watch for the infected since these doors are weak." Bill said while seeing if anyone volunteers for the job."I will." Anthony said because he didn't want another close encounter with Konata or Miyuki. The rest survivors went to sleep except for Francis."Hey Anthony why don't you want a girl?" Francis asked his friend."I don't want to get hurt like before." Anthony said revealing his secret."Every girl is different Anthony just because one or two girls broke your heart doesn't mean all of them will." Francis said feeling like a older brother."The last one said I'm unlovable." Anthony said remembering what his last ex said to him."How many did you have?" Francis asked feeling sorry for once."Fifty two I believe." Anthony said as he remembered each of their names."I'm sorry man." Francis said as he notice Anthony fall asleep from crying Miyuki and Konata entered the room after hearing Anthony's confession."Poor Anthony." Miyuki said as she snuggled next to him."Those heartless whores!" Konata said letting Anthony's head rest on her flat chest."You two are going to take care of him while I keep watch right?" Francis questioned the two younger girls not wanting to make Anthony's life even worse."Yeah we'll watch the sweet psychopath." Konata said while petting his dark hair."Yes we'll take care of him." Miyuki said as she kissed his left cheek."So exactly how did he know I read novels?" Kagami asked as she entered the room."I don't know Kagami your going to have to ask him." Konata and Miyuki said before she left for bed.


	4. Dead AirFailed

It was early in the morning when everybody started to get up again noticing Miyuki and Konata sleeping next to Anthony."I thought he was suppose to keep watch?" Louis said before he noticed Francis walking up to him."I took his shift the kid went through some hard times." Francis said as Anthony started to wake up."Oh for Christ sake!" Anthony said not wanting to sleep with any girl fearing he will get his heart broken again. Miyuki and Konata giggled at his silly behavior."Hey Anthony how did you know I read novels?" Kagami asked before the team decided to leave."Well when you meet alot of people you seem to know what they categorize in." Anthony said while grabbing his shotgun."So that explains why you knew our personalities at the church." Tsukasa said still sleepy."Okay you five let's go!" Zoey said excited to leave the run down city."I agree let's start moving." Bill said as he he reloaded his M16. All the survivors left except for Anthony."Hey Anthony what's the matter you leaving?" Francis asked Anthony with concern."Why do those two keep sleeping with me?" Anthony asked worried that his heart will get broken again."They obviously like you so why do you keep ignoring them?" Francis answered with another question."I don't want to get hurt again." Anthony said holding his shotgun near his chest."We'll talk later when it's safe." Francis said as he realized the whole team was ahead of them."I hate talking about my feelings." Anthony said as they caught up with the team.

The survivors were closing on the airport where the escape plane was rumoured to be."I have a question why did you and Anthony stayed behind when we left?" Miyuki asked curious about her crush. "He needed to talk to someone that's all." Francis said as he shot a common infected."Really what was it then?" Kagami asked looking at Anthony."It was nothing just a conversation." Anthony said not wanting anyone else know about his loss."Please you could tell us we won't laugh." Tsukasa said getting closer to Anthony."No it's nothing nothing at all." Anthony said as he shot a smoker."We're you talking about those whores who broke your poor heart." Konata said as Anthony's eyes widen."How did you know that?" Anthony asked confused."Why what happened?" Bill said feeling bad for the young survivor."They all say the damn thing I'm unlovable and they hate my life." Anthony said knowing he can't hide it anymore."That's awful no wonder your like Francis." Louis said while pissing off Francis."That's is so cruel come here little guy." Zoey said before hugging Anthony making Konata and Miyuki jealous."Okay okay yeah it's sad that's why I act like a asshole so no one will break my heart again!" Anthony confessed while Zoey hugged him to death."Okay okay were done screwing around let's get to that damn plane." Bill said knowing that a horde will appear if they stay in the same place for to long.

The survivors made it to the airport they were nearly at the plane when Tsukasa notice Louis breathing hard."I think you should heal Louis." Tsukasa said in a worried voice."Yeah Louis you look like shit heal up." Francis said as he reloaded his gun."I'm fine were almost there I'll save it for later." Louis said in a tired voice."Son you better heal up now before it's too late." Bill said knowing a horde is bound to come."Okay Bill I'm healing." Louis said before healing himself."How are you little guy?" Zoey asked while shooting a boomer from a distance."Don't call me little guy and I'm fine." Anthony said as he shot the hunter."Are you sure Anthony?" Miyuki asked getting awfully close to him."I'm fine let's just get to the plane." Anthony said while Miyuki and Konata giggled at him. The survivors made it to the plane only to discover that it needed to refuel,as the plane was refueling a horde of zombies flooded the airport."I hate gas." Francis said as he started to shoot the common infected."I hate this random bullshit!" Anthony said as he shot a hunter who pounced Miyuki."Thanks for helping me Anthony." Miyuki said blushing a crimson red while Anthony continued to fight off the common infected."Do you think we'll survive?" Tsukasa asked out loud while killing a boomer."I,m pretty sure we'll survive...aw crap!" Kagami yelled as a tank showed up. The whole team focused their firepower on the tank killing it within minutes."Everybody get on the plane the pilot yelled when the plane was done refueling. The survivors got on the plane leaving the old airport.

Hours later the survivors we're on the plane heading out to safety."Well were finally safe!" Louis said as he put his rifle down."Don't be so positive Louis remember how we got screwed after we survived a finale." Francis said sarcastically."Well Francis maybe we're finally safe." Zoey said breathing happily."Yeah Zoey is probably right."Kagami said as she sat next to Anthony at the back of the plane making Konata and Miyuki jealous causing them to sit next Anthony as well."I want to sit over there too." Tsukasa said feeling lonely in the corner."Why are you four sitting next to me all of a sudden?" Anthony asked before the back opened up from their weight sending them into a abandon city."Holy shit the kids!" Bill yelled regretting to see this events happened."Dammit we we're just becoming friends." Louis said mourning his new friends."I'll miss them." Zoey said starting to cry."I hate airplanes." Francis said not wanting to show his emotion. The five young survivors landed on a hotel building they weren't dead just knocked out.


	5. Dead Center

The impact on the fall affected everyone mostly Anthony since the four girls landed on top of him, it took a few days until Anthony woke up."Ah my head what happened?" Anthony asked before he notice the four on top of him."Okay this is starting to piss me off you four get up...come on get up... get up...oh my god are they...dead?" Anthony was scared to see the four girls he learned to call friends dead. "I'm sorry for talking a lot of crap about you four I didn't mean any of it." Anthony said before he notice Miyuki snuggling with him."Hey wait you guys aren't dead get the hell up then you four are crushing me!" Anthony snapped back to his old attitude not wanting his friends to know that he actually cares about their safety,and health. They still didn't respond all they did was get a smile on their face and continued to snore silently."Crap they heard me." Anthony said knowing those smiles from before. Miyuki's eyes opened slowly after thirty minutes of torture for Anthony."It's about time get up Miyuki!" Anthony said before her eyes shot straight open."Oh my my my I can't believe you would do something perverted like this Anthony!" Miyuki said obviously joking."Miyuki just wake up the others or get the hell up and help me out of this pile!" Anthony asked only to get a kiss on a cheek."Dose that feel better Anthony I heard what you said earlier and I accept your apology." Miyuki said before kissing him on the cheek again."I...I...I don't know what your talking about." Anthony said as Konata slipped in between Miyuki's arm waking her up."Aw good morning Anthony what are you doing in my bed hm?" Konata asked still half asleep."Um I don't know if you two remember but we fell out of the plane!" Anthony said only getting kissed by both girls."Silly silly Anthony getting all worked up over nothing." Konata said as she continued to snuggle with the ticked off male."Nothing...life over death is nothing!" Anthony yelled only to hear Kagami giggle herself awake."You know how dramatic you sound." Kagami said staring at Anthony."Oh your awake now um here's a idea how about getting off of me huh your crushing my ribs!" Anthony said hearing Tsukasa snore."Okay you win." Kagami said picking up her sleeping sister."Well come on now we don't have all day!" Anthony said before Konata and Miyuki got up."What what's going on?" Tsukasa asked forgetting they fell out of a plane."Oh nothing really all that's happened was we fell out of a plane and now we're in the middle of no where...or at least someplace I don't know!" Anthony said as Konata and Miyuki hugged him yet again."We're here down here goddammit they left us!" A voice said from the other side of the roof top."People oh thank god I won't have to deal with you four pain in the asses!" Anthony said as the girl giggled at his fake attitude towards them.

The five young survivors followed the voice until they found four other survivors."Hey excuse me but do you know where we can find a evacuation unit or a safe house?" Miyuki asked the four other survivors."Miyuki I told you once no one is going to answer us if you be polite." Anthony said noticing the helicopter leaving towards the mall."Where the hell is that damn pilot going...we're right over here you ass-tared!" Anthony said before realizing his guns were gone."Um despite Anthony's psychopathic ways can we come along with you we're immune." Kagami asked the old black man."Sure you and your friends can come along." The stranger said with a nice tone in his voice."Okay we can introduce ourselves later when it's safe but right now we got to move!" The white suit man said leaving the roof rest of the so called team followed the white suit man while fighting zombies,running through flames, and finally entered the elevator."Okay you guys did good you got names?" The white suit asked breathing hard."My name is Rochelle I'm a news reporter." one of the young women said."My name is Coach and I can shoot a gun." The old guy said lifting his gun in the air."My name is Ellis you can call me El but that sounds sort of girlish I mean you can call me that if you like to." The southern said in a annoying voice."Well my name is Miyuki." the sweet heart said before hiding behind Anthony."I'm Kagami and that's my younger sister Tsukasa." The two twins introduce themselves."I'm Konata Izumi." Konata said hugging Anthony after. Everybody was looking at Anthony now."I'm Anthony but you guys better not get attached!" Anthony said getting pissed off at Miyuki and Konata for getting to close to him again."I'm Nick but don't bother remembering my name cause I think we should leave after this!" The white suit said before the elevator doors opened. A spitter appears when the doors open."Ah Jesus Christ that thing is uglier then me!" Anthony said as it spit out some green stuff."What is that stuff...ouch! Tsukasa said while teaching the survivors that goo from that zombie means pain."Tsukasa don't touch shit you don't know about." Anthony said as he shot a couple of common infected. The team went into a safe house outside of the burning hotel to rest for the day."Okay ya'll we'll be sleepin in here for the night so rest up!" Ellis said as he got settled in to his temporary home."I have a question how did you five know eachother?" Coach asked noticing Anthony flinched."Our plane crashed!" Konata said scaring Anthony a bit."My bus crashed." Anthony said while Miyuki and Konata snuggled into his arm. Coach decided that he shouldn't ask any more question.

Hours have passed and every one was asleep but Ellis, Rochelle,Nick,and Anthony."So your the ladies man I'm guessing." Nick asked Anthony who was reloading his new pistol."What makes you say that...Nick?" Anthony asked hesitating a bit."Well those two seem to be attached to you." Nick said winking while getting dirty thoughts."No I don't...I don't want my heart broke again!" Anthony said knowing it doesn't matter now."Well Anthony I feel ya'll pain and everything but don't ya think you should give those two a chance?" Ellis asked even though it's obvious that now isn't the best time. "Ellis sweetie don't you think Anthony should get to know them more first." Rochelle asked. "Why yes I do!" Ellis said excited."You know what I'm going to sleep good night!" Anthony said falling asleep. "About time he fell asleep!" Konata said as Miyuki followed her they snuggled next to Anthony sleeping body. The three adults laughed at the cute couple.


	6. They're not coming

Anthony woke up noticing Miyuki and Konata sleeping with him again only to hear laughter from the people he met yesterday."Okay before we continue where the hell are we going?" Anthony asked waking up the rest of the team."We're heading towards the mall I believe that's where the chopper was heading,or maybe another eavcuation station." Coach said patting the younger survivor's head. "Do you think we'll survive with these crappy weapons I mean they're good enough but what happens if we encounter a tank or a witch?" Anthony asked hoping somebody knows where more weapons were."I don't know but if the worlds going to hell I'm taking a weapon!" Nick said as he shot a common infected from the safe house."You don't have to kill the witch all you have to do is sneak past her." Kagami said while grabbing a axe."You guys got some experience fighting those son of a bitches?" Ellis asked Anthony seeing him as the leader of the girls."Yeah we know how to fight them we have for a few days now." Anthony said grabbing another pistol."So I heard there we're these certain types of zombies that are different is that true?" Rochelle asked curious."That's right there's five!" Konata said happily answering before her team can."Um Konata remember yesterday when that thing spit at us I think there's more then five." Miyuki said correcting her friend."Okay so which ones do you know?" Coach asked while grabbing a baseball bat."There is one called a boomer it throws up on you that throw up attracts the horde." Kagami said not really remembering seeing one before but knew it exist."The Smoker has a long tongue and will grab you with it and it will drag you into dangerous enviroment or away from your team at least." Konata explained remembering the first time a smoker grabbed her."I like to see one of those bastards ruin my suit!" Nick shouted afraid of his suit getting dirty."The tank is a gigantic zombie that's really strong and could throw you half-way across the area." Tsukasa said remembering how it knocked Anthony into a tree."A hunter pounces on you and rips you to shreds." Miyuki said remembering how Anthony saved her that one time."So you guys fought all of those thing?" Ellis asked not recalling seeing any on the way to the safe house."More or less we just shot them in the head except the tank we actually fought those things." Kagami said remembering when they first fought off the zombies."So what's a witch?" Nick asked looking at Anthony."A witch is pretty much a women on her period except her nails are knives and if you startle her she'll kill you in seconds." Anthony said without emotion."So what startles her?" Rochelle asked the five young survivors not caring who answers."Flashlights, loud noises, and any contact what so ever." Miyuki said remembering how scary those things we're."Okay are we done can we leave I'm getting clusterfobic?" Nick asked while the others nodded."I'm ready I'm starting to get clusterfobic too." Anthony said as the rest followed him out the safe house.

The nine survivors were heading towards the mall when strange noises came from all directions."I know those noises." Anthony said hearing a few hunters in the distance,some smokers were around as well, and a couple of boomers as well."Are those the things you were talking about?" Ellis asked cocking a shotgun he found on the ground earlier."Yes those are the things we we're talking about." Kagami said as a hunter jumped from the shadows of a ally way only it was different from before."That's new did they change while we we're knocked out?" Konata asked as she hit it with a bat making it slide into a wall."Ha they deserv it for trying to pounce on us all the damn time!" Anthony said before Coach got captured by the smoker's tongue."Shit it got me aome one help!" Coach screamed as Tsukas shot the disgusting tongue."Thanks little angel." Coach said as the five young survivors noticed it changed as well."God they changed how long have we been out for?" Anthony asked fighting off a few common infected and shooting a couple of boomers."This is the third week after the infection." Nick said as he shot a hunter off of Ellis."We we're out that long?" Tsukasa said shocked knowing it was the longest she ever slept. A charger appeared after most of the common infected we're gone it started to charge at Konata while she was healing."Konata move!" Anthony said pushing her out of the ugly zombie's way only to get charged into a building far away from the others."Aw goddammit!" Konata and Miyuki said as they ran after the new infected."So this is how I end?" Anthony asked through pain as his eyes went blury."Get off of him you stupid hillbilly!" Nick said as he shot the charger in the face."Thanks...you saved me aren't you a conman?" Anthony asked before the others rushed towards him."How did you know that?" Nick asked not remembering he ever told his team that he was one."I know a lot of people who act the same so yeah just a guess." Anthony said as he healed himself."Anthony are you okay?" Konata and Miyuki asked before hugging him."Okay okay I'm fine no need to get worked up." Anthony said lightly pushing the two girls away."And I'm just guessing your a ladies man." Nick said watching Anthony's reaction."Well I wouldn't say that all my relation ships we're failures so I don't think they count." Anthony said just wanting to leave that subject alone."How many girlfriends did ya'll have?" Ellis asked curious."Fifty all failures can we please just go to the mall?" Anthony said walking ahead of the group.

The survivors made it to the gun store Anthony automatically grabbed a shotgun before he heard a voice from the intercom box."Hello down there I going to make you a deal I'll clear that tanker out frount for you and I'll let you keep those guns if you get me some good old fashion cola." Whitaker said from the radio."Let me get this straight we get you your shit and you'll take care of the tanker out front...screw with any of us and I'll kill you with your own damn gun! Anthony said making Nick laugh."Oh Anthony cares about us." Tsukasa said happy to see Anthony getting use to his friends."I don't care about you if you guys die then I'll be screwed!" Anthony said as he thought about his chance of survival."Don't lie we all know you care about your team." Kagami said looking past his bad door open a few moments leading the survivors to a small store."Some how I feel like this is going to attract a lot of attention." Coach said while looking at the door of the store."Well we have to get the crazy man's cola and this is the only store close enough." Ellis said knowing a horde would come if they enter the store."Screw it I'm opening it!" Nick said before opening the store's doors. The whole place was surronded by the infected Tsukasa ran past her shooting teammates and grabbed the soda."I got the soda!" Tsukasa said as she grabbed the soda."Okay everybody protect Tsukasa!" Konata said while covering the younger twin. The survivors made it back to Whitaker and gave him his cola true to his word he blew up the tanker with some sort of missle."Thanks Whitaker!" The survivors said as they ran towards the mall."Okay we made it to the mall...barely!" Nick said as he walked towards the escalator.

The survivors walked into a children's store only to discover they have to shoot they're way out."Well this is some grim shit we got ourselves into." Rochelle said knowing that if they shoot the glass the alarm will turn on."What's up with all the damn alarms?" Kagami asked before Coach shot the glass activating the alarm."Some one turn off that alarm!" Nick said as a tank ran towards them."Holy crap run like hell!" Konata said scared of the tanks. The survivors made it to the room with the alarm which Miyuki gladly turned off."That's great and all but we still have to deal with the tank." Anthony said running out of the room to fight the tank."This thing changed too!" Kagami said while firing at the tank."They all must of changed." Coach said after the tank died. The survivors made it to the evacuation station on top of the massive mall."Where the hell is every body?" Nick asked a little pissed."Well crap we went through all that trouble for nothing!" Anthony said as Konata and Miyuki patted his whole team was dissapointed that no one would come and save them.


	7. Jimmy Gibbs Jr

The survivors were pacing back and forth thinking of a way to escape the hell hole they we're in."I got it Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" Ellis said smiling like a maniac."Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs Jr.?" Both Anthony and Nick asked confused with the name."Jimmy Gibbs Jr. is a world famous racecar driver and when we were entering the mall I noticed his world famous racecar!" Ellis said as he jumped for joy."But what if there isn't any gas?" Miyuki asked hoping there was a answer to her question."It's a big store I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find some gas." Coach said before leaving the rooftop."Yippie Jimmy Gibbs Jr.!" Rochelle sarcastically said following Coach."I'm getting sick of looking at this guy's face." Nick said reloading his pistol."Really Nick why?" Tsukasa asked curious about his behavior."Because he looks like a asshole!" Nick said leaving Anthony with the girls."Man what a ass!" Kagami said remembering how her older sister acts."Do you four think we could trust them?" Anthony asked a bit nervous. "I think they're nice people most of the time." Miyuki said refering to Nick."Okay come on we're going to be left behind." Konata said while everyone followed her back into the mall.

The survivors found Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s car which was out of gas like predicted."Okay like Miyuki said there isn't any gas now where are we going to find gas in a damn mall?" Rochelle asked Coach."Hey aren't those gas cans?" Nick asked looking at the cans."Okay here's the plan some of us will stay by the car while the others grab the cans!" Coach said looking at Anthony and the girls."What are you looking at?" Konata asked a little annoyed."You five stay by the car while we get the gas!" Ellis said planning on driving the five stood there silently until they heard a loud laugh."Who's laughing?" Anthony asked before the jockey jumped onto him."What the hell is this thing?" Anthony asked as Tsukasa knocked it off with a frying pan."Thanks Tsukasa I think we found your weapon of choice." Anthony said before a gas can smacked him in the head."Ha what we're you saying Anthony?" Kagami asked sarcastically while laughing,and putting the gas in the car."Great just freaking great these bastards!" Anthony said as a horde ran towards the five survivors. One hour of blood and carnage later the car was all gassed up."Okay get in I'm not waiting forever!" Nick said waiting by the driver's seat. Kagami and Tsukasa entered first while Anthony entered with Miyuki,and Konata,and finally Rochelle and Ellis got in the back."Okay let's get out of here!" Coach said as Nick entered the driver's seat."This is uncomfterable!" Anthony said as Miyuki and Konata sat on his lap."Ha at least you have two girls on your lap my heart ackes for another." Ellis said as he squeazed in between Rochelle and Anthony."Oh I'm sorry man I know how you feel I got my heart broken fifvty times in a roll." Anthony said getting a pat by Kagami,and Tsukasa who was sitting on her sister's lap. The drive was taking hours and everyone was silent.

"You know what we should do we should name those three new infected we saw earlier." Miyuki said lifting up her head from Anthony's chest while Tsukasa snored a bit making it seem like a joke."Aw that's sweet man I wish my sister was nice like you but all she did was curse me out when I do something she doesn't like." Ellis said while watching Tsukasa sleep thinking she was a cute kid."I got it remember that one that spits?" Konata asked the team."Yes we do!" everyone said except Tsukasa who started to drowel."We could call that one a spitter for obvious reasons." Konata said as the team nodded with agreement."Remember that thing that charged me?" Anthony asked only to recieve a kiss from Konata and Miyuki before the team responded."Yeah are we going to call it a hillbilly?" Nick said chuckling on how ugly that thing was."No I think we should call it a charger." Anthony said before getting kissed by the two girls sitting on his lap."That little thing that rode Anthony I think we should call it a jockey." Coach said as he remembered Tsukasa hitting it. No one disagreed so that was that no more conversations. Everyone except Nick and Anthony were asleep."So how's your two girlfriend?" Nick asked the young man."What they're not my girlfriends!" Anthony said as Konata and Miyuki snuggled with his strong body."Then why are they always sleeping with you, always hugging you, and kissing you all the time?" Nick asked sarcastically."I...they really do like me..I mean do they...I don't want my heart broken again." Anthony said while the two girls snuggled with him some more."I could tell if they're faking and they aren't so give them a chance man." Nick said not knowing why he was being so nice to the young man."Okay I will when we're finally safe." Anthony said as he kissed both girls on thier lips before falling asleep with the girls that love him.

My spell check thing dissappered on me no comments about the damn spelling I know. Thanks for reading so far.


	8. The Passing

The car slowy stopped at a raised up bridge Nick, Ellis,Rochelle,and Coach got out to greet the other survivors on the bridge."Hey lower the bridge!" Nick said pointing at Francis."Sorry we can't do anything but there's a generator on the other side you could lift the bridge there." Francis said still mourning Bill."Listen to me lower the goddamn bridge you greasy vest wearing monkey!" Nick said pissed off at Francis."Bite me Colonel Sanders!" Francis said before Rochelle stopped the two men from another fight."Okay we appricate it thanks." Coach said as he went back into the car."Hey kids time to get up we got work to do."Coach said as the five slowly got up."Okay I'm up I'm up." Anthony said while Kagami and Tsukasa climbed over the sleeping girls."Hey ya'll get up we have to go!" Ellis said still blushing from seeing Zoey."Okay I'm getting up!" Konata said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes."Thank you for waking me." Miyuki said before she noticed Anthony smiling at the two girls."Good morning you two sleep well?" Anthony asked as they left the car. The others left so Anthony,and the girls we're confuse on where they we're suppose to go."Weren't there people on the bridge?" Kagami asked remembering a voice."We'll check then!" Tsukasa said while Anthony walked towards the bridge."Hello...Hello...Man I hate it when people hear things." Anthony said as the three survivors ran towards the railing."Oh my god it's them damn how did you five survive?" Francis asked Anthony glad to see him still alive."Oh we landed on a hotel building." Anthony said noticing Bill was missing."Oh well what are you doing here?" Zoey asked her old teammates."We're traveling with those nice people you guys met earlier." Miyuki said pointing to the car."Um where did those guys go?" Konata asked hugging Anthony who embraced her back."They ran off that way they're heading towards the generator on the otherside." Louis said pointing in the direction their new friends ran off to."Thank you Louis!" Tsukasa said before the group ran towards the direction he pointed to."Do you think we should tell them Bill died?" Francis asked in a sad tone."They'll figure it out. Zoey said watching the five survivors run after the new survivors.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" Anthony said as he and the girls followed him."Sh Anthony keep it down there's a bride witch!" Ellis said as he pointed at the witch. Nick shot the witch in the head crowning her."Honey moon over bitch!" Nick said as a horde of infected."What got their panties in a bunch?" Anthony asked as he shot the incoming zombies."Ha I don't know Anthony maybe they're on their going through puberty!" Ellis said thinking it would be funny to see a zombie in a pair of panties. Soon the zombies we're dead...again allowing the survivors to continue on their path."A sewer do you guys see this suit it's worth a thousand bucks!" Nick said refusing to go down the sewer."Shut up and get into the sewer!" Coach said making Nick go down the sewer while the rest follow."Okay I'll pay any body one hundred dollars if they give me a piggyback ride!" Nick said as Rochelle looked at him."I'll take that offer Nick." Rochelle said as Nick jumped on her shoulders."Good idea I think I'll steal it!" Konata said as she jumped on Anthony's back."I don't know why I'm doing this." Rochelle said not wanting Nick to know how she feels."You okay Konata." Anthony asked hoping she say yes he didn't want her to feel bad during the ride through the sewer."Oh yes I feel really good ah oh oh!" Konata said with pleasure as she rubbed her sacred area on Anthony's head."You sure your okay your moving as if your sick." Anthony said guessing she was just feeling sick."Yes just keep walking it's nothing!" Konata quickly said getting embarassed at her actions. The survivors made it to a ladder that lead out of the sewer."Oh thank god!" Nick said as he exit the awful smelling hole."My back...okay Nick where's the hundred dollars?" Rochelle ask as she stretched."Alright here!" Nick said being true to his word for once."Hurry up ya'll the sooner we get to that generator the sooner we could see that purty girl again!" Ellis said blushing a deep dark red."You mean Zoey right. Tsukasa said while thinking about it a bit. "So that's her name we didn't get a chance to talk but she's a angel and stuff aw man I don't have a chance with her." Ellis said blushing."Oh man your getting worried for nothing I'm pretty sure you have a chance." Coach said as he patted the younger man's shoulder."Come on we can talk about girls after we're safe!" Nick said shooting two smokers already.

The survivors made it to the generator only to discover a body laying nearby it."Bill...Bill...Holy shit Bill!" Anthony screamed before running of to his dead friend."Oh no that's awful it's so sad!" Miyuki said as she followed , Konata,and Tsukasa started to cry over they're dead friend."You guys know him?" Nick asked knowing the answer already."Yeah he helped us when we we're starting our fight." Kagami said through tears."I'm sorry ya'll respect for the dead." Ellis said taking his hat off showing his respect."Damn Bill you did it you old bastard you actually did it!" Anthony said hugging the dead body."Anthony are you going to be okay?" Miyuki asked while he let go of Bill."Yes but his fight isn't over not yet!" Anthony said as he replaced Bill's M16 with his shotgun. Nick started the generator for the team. Zoey was on the balconey waiting for a survivor to come by."Hey there the generator is on can ya'll lift the bridge?" Ellis asked blushing at the beautiful women."Oh sure hey little guy I have some bad news?" Zoey said as she notice Anthony holding a M16."Bill's dead yeah I know Zoey I miss you guys and all but I'm sure this is where we take our seperate ways I'll always miss you guys!" Anthony said every word breaking a bit of his soul."Well I'll miss you,you little badass!" Francis said smiling while Konata jumped on Anthony's back."Hey I'll miss you guys you we're great friends." Louis said as he held his injury."Goodbye Anthony,Konata,Miyuki,Kagami,and Tsukasa I hope we see you again!" Zoey said as she raised the bridge."Okay we're done with the goodbyes let's leave!" Nick said as the horde of zombies ran on the now opened bridge. The survivors got into the sports car and left the original survivors behind.

Still don't have the damn spell check button.


	9. And here we go again!

The survivors we're driving on a highway when their path was blocked by wrecked cars."Well this is great!" Nick said as he got out of the car."Sorry guys I guess it wasn't such a hot idea anyway." Ellis said feeling bad that he got his friends into harm's way."It's okay Ellis you got us out of the mall so thank you." Miyuki said as she held onto Anthony."Come on there has to be an evacuation station near by." Kagami said walking along the road."Holy shit Whispering Oates I use to go there when I was a kid." Coach said as he walked with Kagami and Tsukasa."Yeah now we could die there as adults!" Nick said as Rochelle stopped him from moving."Nick do me a quick favor." Rochelle said as Nick looked at her with suspsion."What is it Rochelle?" Nick asked before Rochelle jumped on his back."Carry me to wherever we're going." Rochelle said holding on to his body."Okay hold on tight now!" Nick said as she held onto his shoulders. The others walked through the wrecked cars looking for any signs of human life."Hey what's that over there?" Tsukasa asked pointing at two spotlights."That could be a eavcuation station!" Kagami said as she started to walk towards the lights."Yeah or it could be a dead corpse that fell on the light switch." Nick said as he got negative glares."It won't hurt to try Nick!" Rochelle said still on his shoulders."That reminds me about something!" Konata said while shooting common infected."What is it Konata?" Anthony asked before she jumped on his shoulder."You don't mind right?" Konata asked while the team walked towards the spotlights."Sure since your already up there!" Anthony said as he ran towards his team. The survivors made it into the safe house that was next to the Wispering Oates amusment park."Okay we'll rest for a bit then leave for the evacuation station." Coach said as everybody settled down."Thanks for the ride Nick!" Rochelle said kissing his left cheek making him blush a bit."You going to get off?" Anthony asked Konata."Nope not a chance!" Konata said as she rubbed her hips against his head."Make room for me!" Miyuki said as she jump in front of Anthony."Hey wait mmph!" Anthony said before Miyuki's skirt cut his voice off."Will you three get a private room." Kagami said as she covered her sister's eyes."Hehe Miyuki and Konata sure do act weird with Anthony." Tsukasa said still pure of all dirty thoughts."Okay ya'll settle down now!" Ellis said making the two girls get off of the suffercating man."Thanks Ellis." Anthony said as he decided to rest now.

One hour passed and the survivors decided to enter the Carnaval only to see that Nick was right there was a dead body on the lights."Well Nick how does it feel to be right?" Coach asked sarcastically. "It feels pretty good!" Nick answer sarcastically."Okay now how do we get out of here?" Kagami asked hoping there was actually a answer. Just then a helicopter hovered above the carnaval not seeing the survivors."Well there we go all we have to do is signal that helicopter." Rochelle said thinking of a way to get the chopper's attention."Maybe if we explore the carnaval we might find something to get the helicopter pilot's attention." Miyuki said as Konata jumped back on Anthony's back."Where do we begin?" Anthony asked Coach."Well since the other path ways are blocked our only chance is to go through the tunnel of love!" Coach said before the survivors ran towards the tunnel of love."Okay so which way is which?" Ellis asked Coach only to see him nervous."Well it's different from my memory." Coach said as he wondered around the tunnel shooting the common infected."Hey Anthony we're finally alone!" Miyuki said while Konata held his arms."What are you two going to do hmm?" Anthony asked the two stunned girls."Oh so straight forward what happened to easily embarrased aditude?" Konata asked kissing him on the cheek."He's so cute when he's serious Konata!" Miyuki yelled as Anthony kissed her first for once."Hey you three no hanky panky now isn't the time!" Coach yelled at the three young survivors. The survivors went through the twist and turns of the tunnel of love."Jesus Christ this is the longest tunnel of love I ever been in!" Nick said complaing about the length of the tunnel."Nick how many tunnel of love memories do you have?" Coach asked while shooting a jockey. "A lot several off the back of my hand!" Nick said as he shot a spitter."Well be glad we got to the safe houch!" Anthony said before getting charged again."One arms pummeling Anthony!" Ellis said as Kagami shot it and helped Anthony up."Thanks Kagami now let's get into that damn safe house!" Anthony said as his team followed.

The survivors made it out of the tunnel of love only to discover they have to break down a rubble pile,and to go through a rollercoster."Great we have to destroy that right just great!" Rochelle said hitting the rubble pile."How long will this go on?" Nick ask already getting sick of destroying the rubble pile."Don't worry if we work together then it won't take that long!" Tsukasa said hitting the pile. "See Nick that's how a team player is suppose to be!" Ellis said removing a bit of trash."Ah shut up you guys the sooner we leave the better!" Anthony said still hurt to see his friend Bill dead."Anthony you better stop with that aditude!" Coach said as the rubble pile fell down."Well now we have to cross the rollercoaster." Kagami said scared of the railing."Push that button to move this crap!" Nick said pointing to a button alerting the common infected."Holy crap here they come!" Anthony said killing a few incoming infected with Bill's M16. The survivors ran on the rollercoaster's rails while shooting a few hunters,and a few smokers."You seem to enjoy killing them now Anthony!" Tsukasa said as she knocked a zombie out with her frying pan."Yeah well these bastards are going to get a one way trip to hell from me!" Anthony said as he continued fighting the undead."Your cute when you act tough!" Konata said shooting a boomer."Hey you two stop flirting!" Coach said shooting a hunter."She's the one flirting not me!" Anthony said before spanking Konata on her ass."Oh now your being dirty!" Konata said sarcastically."Um you two can make out later now we're in the middle of something inportant!" Ellis said as he shot a charger."What about me Anthony don't tell me you lost intrest!" Miyuki asked in a joking voice before Anthony kissed her."There now let's go!" Anthony said as he shot a jockey. The survivor made it to the safe house safely well for the most part."Well what we're you doing to poor little me?" Konata asked Anthony pinching him on his butt as a sign of revenge for spanking her earlier."Okay before you three get perverted... again I suggest that you rest up!" Kagami said healing herself.

The rest of the team left the safe house."Hey the Midnight Riders concert that might work!" Coach said as Ellis joined in his awe moment."So how will that help us?" Rochelle asked confused."The Midnight Rider's concert always has the biggest light show ever!" Ellis said letting everybody know what Coach plans to do."Coach tha is the dumbest idea I ever agreed with!" Nick said ticking off Coach."Well it could work so why not!" Miyuki said walking to the concert with the other survivors."Okay you guys ready to rock!" Anthony said grabbing a guitar."Ha Anthony your funny!" Konata said petting him."Not now Konata!" Kagami yelled as Nick started the finale. The finale started attracting the zombies. "Ah there's so many of them." Tsukasa said as she killed two with one swing."Keep fighting help should be here soon!" Rochelle said as she shot a jockey. The survivors fought hard for what seems to hours until they all got onto the helicopter."See you bastards in hell!" Nick said as the the helicopter immidently took off over a new city."We did it!" Konata said as she jumped into Anthony making him stumble into Miyuki,Kagami,and Tsukasa making them fall out of the helicopter."Holy shit!" Ellis said as he saw his friends fall into a unknown city."Well it dosen't matter now." Nick said feeling ashamed for his loss.


	10. The Sacrifice

Anthony woke up hours later after the accident from the helicopter."Ow man I'm tired of this shit!" Anthony said as he struggled to get out of the pile of sleeping girls."Come on get up you guys we survived worst falls before!" Anthony said as he poked the girls."What happened?" Tsukasa asked waking up."We fell out of a damn aircraft...again!" Anthony said while the rest of the girls started to wake up."Luckly we have our weapons this time." Kagami said while reloading her rifle."Yeah that is lucky but what now?" Konata ask picking up a shotgun."I have a idea." Anthony said not knowing where he came up with his idea."What is it?" Miyuki asked healing herself."Now if we could find a sailboat maybe we could sail our way to a island." Anthony said confused with his plan."Why a sailboat can it be a moterized boat?" Kagami asked staring Anthony."Because I'm sick and tired of refueling stupid shit only to get screwed up later!" Anthony said while reloading his M16."Okay that sounds reasonable." Tsukasa said while grabbing two pistols."Okay but where do we go?" Konata asked wondering how the team would get a sailboat. Miyuki looked around the empty room for any information when she found a map of the city."Hey guys I found a map!" Miyuki said running up to her team with the map in her hands."Let me see!" Anthony said excited about leaving this hell hole. One glance at the map and Anthony found a autoshop nearby the docks."That might work good idea Anthony!" Konata said poking her head in between his eyesight."Do you know what he's thinking?" Kagami said not knowing what those two plan."There is a autoshop nearby the docks so there might a sailboat stationed there." Anthony said looking at the map."That's pretty smart Anthony I'm impressed." Miyuki said hugging him."Well let's get going!" Tsukasa said while she reloaded her pistols."Okay are we ready people?" Anthony asked getting nods in responce."Then let's go!" Anthony said heading out of the old warehouse with his friends.

The five survivors we're walking towards the autoshop."Okay so what's the plan then?" Kagami asked."We have to find a sailboat then we put it in the water...duh Kagami think a little." Anthony said poking her forehead just to piss her off."Stop poking me you jackass!" Kagami said as she swatted the male's finger."Onii-Chan is getting pestered." Tsukasa said making the whole group look at her."Okay why did you say that out of curiousity?" Konata asked the purple haired girl."Because it's funny how Anthony annoys us or at least you guys." Tsukasa said laughing a bit."Oh that's cute...Tsukasa please tell me you don't like him." Miyuki asked scared for another competitor."No I don't I just think it's cute." Tsukasa said while playing with her hair."Okay let's get the damn sailboat." Anthony said as they entered the autoshop."Well this is great now what smart ass!" Kagami asked pissed off. The dock was way to high for them to jump into the sailboat but there was a elevator like device nearby."There that thing might work we just get a sailboat put it on that thing get in and we're home free!" Anthony said while looking for a sailboat."Um Anthony there seems to be a generator that powers it up we need to refuel it." Miyuki said as Anthony shot a group of common infected."Well that's a lot of bullshit!" Konata said stealing the words from Anthony."Okay so where are we going to get the sailboat?" Tsukasa asked while hugging Miyuki."We'll look for it in the autoshop." Konata said hugging Anthony. The survivors found a sailboat and placed it on the elevator."Okay now all we need now is gas." Kagami said panting over the heavy sailboat."There's some gas over there!" Tsukasa said pointing towards a gas can. Anthony picked up the gas can and dump the gas into the generator."When I push this button I think it will attract the horde!" Anthony said while the girls got into the boat."Here they come let's go Anthony!" Miyuki yelled after Anthony pushed the generator's button. Anthony jumped into the sailboat before the horde showed up."See you in hell you bastards!" Anthony said before the elevator stopped."What happened what's going on?" Tsukasa asked scared. "The generator stopped!" Konata said nervous."Now what are we going to do?" Kagami asked scared as hell."I'm going to restart it no one follow me now!" Anthony said before Miyuki stopped him."You can't Anthony we need you!" Miyuki said hoping she'll be able to take his place."Look Miyuki you four will be safe you girls might have your family,and your friends but for me it's over." Anthony said knowing that the infection only travels by liquids or at least something like that."But we love you...you can't leave us!" Konata said makink Kagami glare at her,and Tsukasa blush."Look I don't have any family,and I never had any friends." Anthony said as he left. Anthony reactivated the generator but was hit by a tank."Come and get me you bastards they're safe from you bastards!" Anthony said before the specail infected attacked him.

The girls we're shoocked but had no choice so they left Anthony behind."I'm sorry my sweet pycopath I will always miss you." Konata said as she hugged Kagami and started to cry."Konata I'm sorry but we have to row before those things see us!" Kagami said feeling sorry for her friends lost. Hours later they made it to a island."We made it that jackass really did it for us!" Kagami said as her friends and her sister cried."We need to do something for his memory we have to!" Tsukasa said crying. The girls found a knife in the sailboat and carved Anthony's name on the tree Tsukasa made four huts for them to sleep.


	11. Left In Hell but not dead

Back at the autoshop."You bastards are weak as hell!" Anthony said as he spit at the special infected dead corpse."This is some grim shit I'm in." Anthony said outloud as he reloaded his new pistol since his M16 ran out of Ammo. Where do I go now? Anthony thought as he pulled out a map of the city."Okay there's a cruise ship on the other side of the city." Anthony told himself as he shot a nearby common infected. Anthony was running down the street away from all the common infected,and some special infected."Shit where the hell is that goddamn safe room!" Anthony said as a tank was following him. The tank fell on the ground dead by several attacks."What the hell...aw crap!" Anthony said as he was surrounded by ten hunters they we're all standing not crawling on their knees."No I was so close this can't be the end!" Anthony said as a hunter with a messed up hoodie walked up to him."One of us." The hunter said in a dried voice."But I'm not dead,or infected!" Anthony said hoping they wouldn't kill him for that."We know but you are immune so here take this." The hunter said as another hunter handed Anthony a hoodie."You sacrificed yourself for the protection of the people you hold dear to unlike the others we or at least I can think properly." The hunter said as Anthony put on the dusty hoodie."I don't mean to be rude but I want to leave this area and go on the island I was suppose to." Anthony said to the lead hunter."Alright so do you have a plan?" The hunter asked the young survivor."I was heading to a cruise ship on the other side of this damn city maybe that will help." Anthony said before the hunter grabbed him by his shoulder and jumped to building to building.

Anthony was watching the city streets below him before he got the nerves to ask his question."Why are you helping me I thought all special infected wanted to kill the survivors?" Anthony asked curoius. "We don't want to kill you but we want to stop you from spreading the infection from the other part of the world." The hunter said as Anthony made a confuse expression."Wait what do you mean by spreading the infection?" Anthony asked confuse."Immune are carriers too you take the decesie when the common infected bite you so we kill you but since your going to a island we'll help." The hunter said explaning the whole situation to the confuse survivor."So we have been killing people right."Anthony said feeling sorry for the infected. The hunter dropped Anthony off nearby the cruise ship where a shotgun layed on the gray grass."We'll come to your aid if needed." The hunter said as he leaped out of Anthony's sight."Finally a good weapon!" Anthony said picking up the auto shotgun off the dead grass.

Anthony walked up the cruise ship ready for anything. If I start this ship it could...aw screw it if I die I'm going down fighting! Anthony thought as he started the cruise ship."Shit here they come!" Anthony said as the common infected ran towards the cruise ship followed by some special infected except the hunters. Anthony fought off all the infected as the boat made it's way out of the harbor they we're all dead except one last tank."Come here you son of a...bitch oh crap." Anthony said as he ran out of shotgun shells. Great I only have a pistol that won't work. Anthony said as a group of hunters appeared on the deck."I told you we would help when needed." The hunter leader said as he singled his hunter brothers to attack. The tank was almost dead but his hunter commrads we're dead."I'm going to end this monster once and for all!" The hunter said as he killed the tank with a final claw attack but he was smashed by the tank's body."Survivor come here please." The hunter asked with his final breath."I'm sorry for this I didn't mean for this to happen." Anthony said as he took the hunter's hand."You seem famalier but I really don't remember." The hunter said. Anthony saw the hunter die right in front of him the moment he died Anthony took off the hoodie to his shock it was his dad."Father you old bastard thank you!" Anthony said as he grabbed the hunter's body and placed him on the small boat."Come on dad we have a island with your burial on it." Anthony said as he released the small boat.

Hours later Anthony made it to a small island he carried his dad to the shore and placed him on the beach so he could explore the island."What's this?" Anthony asked outloud when he found a palm tree with writing on it."In Memory Of Anthony Samson a friend, a fighter, a survivor, and a sweet heart." Anthony read outload with a grin on his face he pointed the pistol to the sky and shot it. "What was that?" Konata asked getting out of her hut."Konata did you fire that?" Kagami asked as she ran out of her hut."What's all that noise?" Tsukasa asked curious."I heard something did you guys fire a gun or something?" Miyuki asked leaving her hut."If it wasn't you guys then it must of been another survivor!" Tsukasa said while Kagami grabbed a random gun."What's that for?" Konata asked about Kagami's hostility to the possiblilty of another survivor."We have to make sure they're sane." Kagami said walking towards the sound where the bullets came from. Anthony took a final glance at the tree before he returned to his dead father."Well dad I don't know how I did it but I manage to get four friends plus their all cute." Anthony said as he lifted his dead father."Come on big guy I'll find a place to bury you." Anthony said as he walked off with his dead father.

Kagami,Konata,Miyuki,and Konata we're walking towards where they believe the gun was shot."No way is that...Anthony?" Kagami asked before Miyuki,and Konata ran towards the unsuspecting male. "Anthony we missed you!" Miyuki,and Konata said as they tackeled him to the ground,and started kissing him passionly."How did you surviv?" Tsukasa asked as Anthony got up."Easy I kicked thier asses it was tough but I manage." Anthony said as Tsukasa hugged him."Why are you wearing that...thing?" Kagami asked curious with the new hoodie."My my my dad gave it to me,but he wasn't human he turned into a hunter...he still manage to control himself though." Anthony said as he started to dig a hole with his bare hands."Is that your dad over there?" Miyuki asked before kissing him on his cheek."Yeah, and before you ask another question I'm digging to give him a proper burial." Anthony said before Konata joined in digging. It wasn't long before the hole was complete,Anthony placed his father in the hole and said a few words."We're here today to pretty much say goodbye to my dad even though he turned into a hunter his mind,and soul was intacted may he rest in peace." Anthony said before burying his dad."Anthony I'm sorry that you lost your dad,but hey look on the bright side you have Konata,and Miyuki to love,and you still have me and my sister for friends!" Kagami said trying to cheer Anthony up."Yeah your right you girls are like my pack or something like that." Anthony said as his friends gave him a hug.

The end and if I didn't mention this before I will now I don't own any of this...just making sure I put this down.


End file.
